my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna Dane
Real Name: Lorna Sally Dane *'Current Alias:' Polaris *'Aliases:' Mistress of Magnetism, Weapon M-II, M-2, Pestilence, Malice, Magnetrix, "Magneto", "Magneta" *'Relatives:' **Jakob Eisenhardt (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Edie Eisenhardt (paternal grandmother, deceased) **Erich Eisenhardt (paternal great-uncle, deceased) **Ruth Eisenhardt (paternal aunt, deceased) **Max Eisenhardt (father) **Joseph (Magneto) (father's clone) **Suzanna Dane (mother, deceased) **Arnold (step-father, deceased) **Anya Lehnsherr (paternal half-sister, deceased) **Zala Dane (alleged sister, presumably deceased) **Alexander Summers (ex-fiance) *'Affiliation:' X-Factor (Serval Industries); formerly X-Factor Investigations, Starjammers, X-Men, Horsemen of Apocalypse, Genoshan Cabinet, X-Factor (Government), The Twelve, Acolytes, Muir Island X-Men, Defenders for a Day, Marauders (possessed by Malice) *'Base of Operations:' Serval Industries, Virginia; formerly X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, Starjammer; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Genosha; X-Factor Headquarters, Washington D.C., Maryland; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Rio Diablo, New Mexico *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer; formerly U.S. government operative, terrorist, geophysics graduate student *'Education:' Master's Degree in Geophysics *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 115 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Green (formerly dyed brown) *'Unusual Features:' Her green hair marks her as a mutant *'Origin:' Mutant; later depowered by M-Day and repowered by Apocalypse in his Celestial Sphinx (X-Gene confirmed restored) *'Universe:' Earth-616 Powers and Abilities Polaris is an Alpha mutant with both a primary and secondary mutation. After Scarlet Witch's M-Day, Polaris lost all of her mutant abilities. Polaris then became Pestilence and had Celestial technology grafted to her spine by Apocalypse, which has somehow reactivated her X-Gene and her powers. Magnetic Field Manipulation: Polaris has the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that her father has, she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she has yet to summon as great of an amount of energy as Magneto has. The exact limits on the amount of weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. Since she has, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations and has decades less experience with them, she is not up to par with Magneto's level of experience. As with Magneto, it is unknown whether Polaris's powers are purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by magnetism is Polaris's ability to lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such fine-tuned skills that she can nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Magneto's costume. *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' Polaris can protect herself and others from harm or suspend people or objects in the air with protective shields. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Polaris can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Polaris can perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding livings beings as well. *''Magnetic Pulse:'' Polaris can focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She has been shown destroying Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. *''Energy Absorption:'' Polaris has been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic force fields to temporarily boost her own strengths. Early in her career with the X-Men, she absorbed Storm's lightning blast, Cyclops's eye beam, and Havok's energy beam at the same time, giving her enough strength to propel an entire island from the earth and into space. *''Geomagnetic Link:'' Polaris is tied very closely to the Earth's electromagnetic field. As it is effected, so is she. She knows instinctively all that happens to it and, with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends her strength by its simple existence. She draws on this strength all unconsciously. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Polaris has such control over her powers that she is able to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She is capable of reversing the flow of an entire crowd's blood in order to render them unconscious. *''Metal/Matter Manipulation:'' Polaris has a great ability to be able to levitate objects that are metallic and non-metallic. With her electromagnetic field, she can levitate objects and destroy them in the air or, through a small manipulation of gravity, can also cause non-metallic objects to levitate in the air and manipulate it through electromagnetic energy *''Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:'' Polaris has the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum and some energies like electricity, electromagnetic, and magnetic. This is totally different from Storm, who can handle almost all the energies of the spectrum, but Polaris has great potential for it. Her power is such that she is compared to her father, Magneto. Polaris has a connection to the electromagnetic field, allowing her to handle various types of energies such as electric, gamma, x-rays, ultraviolet, visible light, lasers, and more. Polaris's personal polarity is opposite that of Magneto's. Former Powers Polaris possessed a latent secondary mutation. This mutation manifested when her powers were stripped and taken by her half-sister, Zaladane. This mutation was later deactivated by the Scarlet Witch's M-Day. Negative Emotion Absorption: Polaris was able to absorb negative emotional energy to transform into a virtual powerhouse. *''Size Addition'' *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Stamina'' *''Invulnerability'' *''Negative Emotion Release:'' He power also released the negativity back into her environment at an enhanced level, which caused others to act more violent, selfish, bloodthirsty, etc. Meta-Plague Manipulation: As Pestilence, Lorna had the ability to ingest and synthesize new plagues without harm, controlling the virulence and particular genetic markers. She was then capable of then releasing this virus or plague as a combined mutated strain or as the various separate plagues they originally were. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Magnetic Field Manipulation Category:Force Fields Category:Flight Category:Electromagnetic Sight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Geomagnetic Link Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation